


лепидоптерофилия в суровую зиму

by larasorna



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, dany's army now waiting for missandei's word, grey worm died, it's only jon and her now, one is after 7x06 where dany dies and jon comes back alone, she decided to help jon, two is after 8x03, two parts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: День, когда Мирный Народ познал войну.





	лепидоптерофилия в суровую зиму

**Author's Note:**

> История начинается после 6-й серии 7-го сезона. Дейнерис не выжила, и вернулся лишь Джон.
> 
> Затем все отсылается к последней серии (3-я 8-го сезона).

Джон до сих пор чувствовал хлесткие удары порывов ветра, когда он, верхом на крылатом змее возвращался обратно, он задыхался, а в глазах темнело. Похожие ощущения вызывал взгляд служанки Дейнерис — Миссандеи. Она старалась сохранить беспристрастное выражение лица, но это плохо у нее получалось, она ведь новичок в этой игре. «От рабыни прямиком к совету королевы драконов», — пронеслось у Джона в мыслях. Должно быть, он ее недооценивал, что-то она да умела.

 

***

 

От него не потребовали деталей — все были заняты — кто подготовкой к похоронам, а кто оплакиванием.

— Их нужно придать огню, — сказал Джон. — Таргариенов нужно вернуть обратно в пламя. — Припомнил он мейстера Эймона.

Тирион кротко кивнул, подтверждая слова северянина.

— Что будет с Великой войной? — Поинтересовался Джон, не отрывая взгляда за тем как огонь поглощал белоснежные одежды Дейнерис.

Когда пламя уничтожило шубу и платье королевы с востока, и впервые лизнуло обнаженную кожу, то яркий оранжевый цвет побагровел, придавая дню большей тоски. Два дракона кружили вокруг костра, рыча свою скорбную песню по своей матери.

— Была лишь одна цель — трон, — послышался нежный голос иностранки. — Нам всем нужно вернуться в Эссос. — Повернувшись, Джон увидел две мокрые дорожки. Стан ее был высокородным — плечи отведены назад, а грудь вперед. Она научилась сдерживать свои эмоции, но теперь, когда это было ни к чему, не могла вести себя по-другому.

Джон посмотрел за плечо, не увидев ничего, кроме темноты. Ночь придет ко всем, если они не остановят Короля Ночи. И в то время, когда он, провозглашенный королем Севера, должен заниматься подготовкой к войне спина к спине со своими людьми, он хоронил дочь Безумного короля. Рядом лишь Давос, Тирион и огромная армия без главнокомандующего. И еще эта девчонка, что, кажется, только что потеряла смысл своей жизни.

 

***

 

— Ты ведь ее Десница, — не унимался Джон, не отходя от Тириона.

— Был, — исправил Ланнистер. — А между прошлым и настоящим большая разница, — горько сказал он, сделав глоток вина.

— Я должен отбыть на Север, и мне нужен любой мужчина, что согласится последовать за мной.

— Ты забыл о встрече в столице? — Припомнил Тирион. — Моя сестрица, уверен, с нетерпением ждет тебя. Нет сомнений в том, что слухи о мертвой королеве драконов уже ходят улочками Королевской Гавани.

— Я не заинтересован в Семи Королевствах, это неважно, — резко оборвал Джон, последовав за карликом, что спускался по каменным ступеням у подножия замка. — Меньше всего меня заботит, кто будет греть Железный трон.

Тирион усмехнулся, рассматривая решительное выражение лица бастарда. Неужели в этом гиблом мире был тот, кому наплевать на власть? «Нет, — подумал Ланнистер, — власть — то, что дает нам силы каждый день. А кто из нас готов отказаться от жизни?! Учитывая стремление Сноу победить саму смерть, он, пожалуй, был самым голодным до власти всех их взятых».

В тот момент к ним подошла небольшая группа из Безупречных и дотракийцев. Джон знал одного из них — Серый Червь, так его прозвали.

— Мы обсудили обстоятельства. Королева, которую мы выбрали вела нас к железному стулу. А теперь, когда Ее Величества не стало, мы сделаем так, как скажет ее правая рука, — акцент парня был сильным и вязким, Джон едва различил смысл, но отдельно уловленные слова помогли ему додумать предложения в целом.

Сноу повернул голову и опустил ее вниз, ожидая, что скажет Тирион.

— В таком случае, — сглотнул полумуж, — нам нужно все детально обсудить. — Это было вовсе не похоже на ответственность, что взвалилась на него на Черноводной.

— Мы не вас имели ввиду, — перебил Серый Червь. — Мы говорили о Миссандее.

Джон закинул голову вверх, наблюдая за танцем двух драконов. Наверху, с открытого балкона на них смотрела она.

 

***

 

Миссандея пыталась храбриться, но выходило неправдоподобно. За идеальной осанкой было сложно утаить тяжело вздымающуюся грудь от утерянного контроля над дыханием. Она подняла резко руку вверх, останавливая те слова, что он был готов выпустить из своего рта.

Когда Серый Червь повторил сказанное, она, не проронив и слова, удалилась в отведенную для нее комнату и провела там полдня. Джон придумывал в голове аргументы, которые могли убедить ее помочь ему, на тот случай если она решит выслушать их. Джон знал, что раб, пусть и бывший убежит от хозяина, если представится такая возможность. Но он также знал, что это порой было основой их существования, без которого они не знали, что им делать дальше. Джон надеялся на второй вариант, который был несправедлив в отношении Миссандеи, но был лучшим для его людей.

— Мы знали королеву Дейнерис, как королеву справедливую и милосердную, — нарушила она молчание, появившись в тронном зале. Глаза ее были красными, а губы потеряли свой контур. Он удивился как тихо она плакала, что даже по пустынным коридорам к ним не донеслось эхо. — Весь ее путь был путем к трону. Она обещала вернуть мир в Вестерос, она обещала защищать слабых. Обещала отдать жизнь, если того потребуют обстоятельства.

Джон набрал побольше воздуха в легкие. Миссандея медленно подходила, не сводя с него глаз, хотя обращалась ко всем, кто находился в зале.

— И мы не нарушим ее клятвы. — Повторила она на двух неведомых ему языках, и остановилась рядом, повернувшись к собравшимся в зале. — Мы продолжим дело Кхалиси, даже после ее смерти.

Джон выдохнул и прикрыл на секунду веки. Когда же он повернулся к девушке рядом, то встретился с напуганным, и в то же время решительным взглядом. Он давался диву, наблюдая за преданностью этих людей уже мертвой королеве. Ему было интересно, преклонил ли он колено, если бы та осталась в живых?

 

***

 

Северяне щурили глаза, рассматривая темнокожую девчонку на коне рядом с Джоном. Где был их король все это время, и кого он привел в их холодные земли?

«Что-то не похожа на Таргариенов», — слышалось отовсюду. Некоторые даже смели плюнуть ей рядом с сапогами.

Джон был готов защитить ее, но она лишь отмахнулась: «Они напуганы, никогда не видели человека с кожей темнее чем снег».

Он был удивлен, что драконы последовали за ними, они прокладывали им путь и плавили лед, которым взялись воды Севера. Джон думал над тем, как найти им применение. Один такой змей может заменить с несколько сотен воинов. А на счету каждая жизнь. И уж лучше им не потерять ни одну из них, или хотя бы самую малость. Не проходило и дня, чтобы он не вспоминал о битве за стеной — армия Короля Ночи пополняется с каждым павшим.

Миссандея никогда бы не оскорбила память Дейнерис, заняв ее место или хоть на секунду подумав, что сможет это сделать, но когда Санса в решающий момент недовольствовала, то она набиралась смелости и пресекла дерзости Леди Винтерфелла. Они все живые трупы без армии, что привел Джон, что привела…она.

Джон совсем не знал, как подойти к ней, как начать разговор. Поэтому он лишь наблюдал за тем, как каждый день она размахивала копьем, имитируя движения Серого Червя. Получалось ужасно, у нее не было и шанса окажись она на поле битвы. Поэтому в ту ночь, что обещала быть долгой и вечной, Джон позволил ей разделить поцелуй с командующим Безупречными, а затем закинул ее на плечо и направился в крипту.

— Просто не хочу, чтобы армия Короля Ночи пополнилась, — пояснил он, игнорируя крики и беспорядочные стуки по дереву двери, которую он запер.

«Ну вот, сотрет себе кожу и позагоняет заноз», — подумал Джон, поспешно покидая фамильный склеп. Теперь-то он знал свою истинную фамилию и надеялся, что мать и дядя, что воспитал его, смогут защитить его семью и ее, даже будучи на другой стороне. Он также надеялся на толику верности. Но, очевидно с эссосвцами было совершенно иначе, им было плевать на кровь, их заботили лишь поступки. Джон надеялся, что они переживут эту ночь, он надеялся что-то доказать.

 

***

 

Времени на передышку совсем не было, хотя его внутренний голос лишь об этом и твердил — опустится рядом с Визерионом и прикрыть веки. Джон поспешил к крипте, Король Ночи воззвал к жизни все павших, наверняка это относилось и к покинувший этот мир Старкам. Он проговаривал имя Сансы себе под нос как молитву, надеясь не увидеть ее огненные волосы рассыпанными по земле. Небольшая надежда глубоко внутри также не хотела увидеть жесткие черные кудри.

Она все же стерла себе кожу на костяшках. «Не так и сильно, как я представлял», — подумал он и выдохнул. Миссандея выпустила из рук острие копья, что упало рядом с ходоком, что видимо восстал по зову Короля Ночи, а затем оттолкнула его и побежала по лестнице вверх. Несмотря на злобный взгляд, кинутый на него, его появление говорило о безопасности, и она ни минуты не думая, выбежала во двор замка.

Солнце катилось по краю горизонта, знаменуя рассвет. У них получилось. Она несколько раз потерялась между небольшими узкими улочками, грязные воины толпились и ее чуть не затоптали. Кто-то подал ей руку, и она не услышала колкости в свою сторону с северным акцентом. Ей казалось, что она оббежала Винтерфелл несколько раз, и солнце на горизонте казалось закатом. Для нее оно и вправду зашло, когда, снимая один шлем Безупречных за другим, она увидела нужное лицо. Остались ли у нее слезы?

— Миссандея, — послышалось позади.

В утреннем свете было отчетливо видно грязь и кровь, что смешались на лице Джона. На секунду ей показалось, что это и было его истинным лицом — вечный воин на непрекращающейся битве. Она потупила взгляд в землю, ей тяжело было смотреть в глаза тому, кому она согласилась помочь. Они все могли бы быть живыми, Миссандея сфокусировала взгляд и встретилась со стеклянным взглядом Серого Червя, что был устремлен в небо. Небо, что потихоньку начинало светлеть. Он умер за этот рассвет.

Слезы мокрой дорожкой спустились на ее щеки, и в этот момент, она не старалась сохранить осанку. Не плачут лишь высокородные леди, а она не леди, она рабыня из далекой страны. Из страны, что была так далеко. Она оказалась в холоде совсем одна.

Миссандея сжала кулаки и подбежала к Джону, ударяя туда, куда могла попасть. Джон не противился, а подставлял грудь, как сделала это она тогда на Драконьем Камне — не пошатнувшись, вверила ему целую армию. Это меньшее, что он мог сделать.

— Ненавижу, — голос ее срывался, было совсем похоже на шепот маленькой девочки. — Ненавижу войну, — продолжала она бить в его грудь. — Ненавижу, — захлебнулась она слезами, истерически всхлипнув, — тебя, — закончила девушка.

Джону не было, что сказать. Все казалось таким правильным — ее реакция, ее слова. Он опустил руку на ее плечо и потянул на себя, удивляясь как легко это было сделать, даже несмотря на его обессиленное после битвы тело. А что же сравнивать с ходоками? У нее не было шансов, если бы он не запер ее с остальными. Но тогда он вспомнил пару ходоков в крипте, ее ли это рук дело?

Она продолжала всхлипывать на его груди, и Джону показалось, что продолжи он ее так прижимать — она задохнется в его руках. Он попытался сделать шаг назад, но Миссандея лишь шагнула вперед, вжимаясь в грязную вареную кожу.

Джон был готов дать ей корабль и отправить ее на Наат, ей стоит лишь попросить. Кажется, так должна была поступить ее королева, его тетя? Но, что будет с ней, когда она приплывет к дому? Был ли тот дом? Не рискует ли она быть снова заклейменной?

— Я не смогу защитить тебя от суровости зимы, — проговорил тихо Джон, игнорируя заинтересованные взгляды выживших, — но мастерицы севера шьют отличные шубы, что позволяли Старкам править Севером тысячи лет. А на счет остального — ты можешь на меня рассчитывать, у тебя есть мое слово. — Он так часто давал обещания, что это звучало как его очередная клятва благородного мужа. Джон был настроен сдержать эту клятву.


End file.
